Dancing Through Life
by MacePop
Summary: Imprinting was something Embry thought would never happen to him, after all it was suppose to be something rare.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga nor do I pretend to. I just own all none recognizable characters. **

**Author's Note: Hey Guys, so this is a new imprint story that's been nagging at me to write but the good news is it's not about Jake [yay!] but with Embry. I love Jake but I wanted to play with someone new, so here you go. Please Review and tell me what you think! :] I also updated Oh, Buddy so you should defiantly go check it out :] Okay I'm done shamelessly advertising my story so without further ado…**

Embry's POV

It was like nothing I had ever felt in my entire life, the moment my eyes locked with her beautiful chocolate brown ones I knew I was made for her. And I know it sounds totally cheesy but it was like fireworks went off inside my body, I was instantly drawn to her instantly and that scared me, but in a completely wonderful way. It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, everything I did I thought about her. Patrolling is a lot harder now though if I wasn't with Quil, Sam or Jared because the other guys didn't understand why these girls had us wrapped around their fingers. Well the term they use is whipped, but I like to think of it the other way.

That was over three weeks ago when I first imprinted on her and now she's all I think about, all I see and….Wow, I feel like I'm in some John Hughes movie. Anyway, so I've been slowly spending more and more time withRaegan…_my_ Raegan, I love that name. I like spending time with her, when I can. Between my patrolling and her dance schedule, did I mean she's a ballet dancer that teaches exercise hip-hop on the side? Yeah, be jealous, I know Jake is. I've learned that she loves purple, and sunsets and 80s movies and yellow carnations and…well you don't really want to hear about that.

I've been putting off telling her the wolf news, we've been having such a great time together lately I didn't want to ruin by telling her I transform into a big furry wolf and run around all night in La Push. I don't think it would go over well. The guys are dying to meet her and Emily and Kim are about to go insane, something about wanting another girl to talk to I don't really know. All I know is I don't like the idea of sharing her with anyone else, selfish of me, I know but I can live with it.

"Embry!" I looked up suddenly to see Emily standing in front of me with her hands on her hips and glaring at me. I smiled at her sheepishly and watched her roll her eyes. "I asked you were Raegan teaches dance classes." I looked at her confused for a moment before I shook my head. "No way am I telling you Em, you and Kim are not going to harass her." I said, getting up to stretch. Emily glared at me and looked over at Kim and nodded. It was so weird watching them communicate without talking, then again they spent a lot of time together, I hoped they'd be that welcoming with Raegan.

"Fine Embry, I guess we'll have to go with Kim's original plan." Emily said as the two headed out of the kitchen and into the living room where the rest of the pack was watching TV. I followed, because I really wanted to know what these two were up to.

Kim sauntered over to Jared and stood there a moment; he looked up at her and smiled before turning his attention back to the movie. I watched Kim look back at Emily, who had perched herself on the arm of Sam's chair, who nodded of her to continue. Kim sighed and climbed into Jared's lap, her face was inches from his. I watched in horror as she leaned closer to him, her shirt revealing a little too much cleavage for him to be comfortable and she whispered in his ear. "Babe, where does Embry's imprint work?" I felt my eyes bug out, what the hell? Since when is Kim that vindictive, Emily I would expect this from but Kim? I felt my mouth drop open as I heard Jared reply. "I um Madam Beatrice's in un Forks"

Stupid stuttering mutt, I thought bitterly as I watched Kim give him a quick kiss on the cheek and get off his lap. Emily had jumped up, startling Sam as she went, and ran into the kitchen yelling "I'll get the phone book!" I shot Jared a dirty look before I turned to Sam, who had his eyebrow raised.

"Embry, guess who's going to be teaching me and Emily how to dance!" Kim came in bouncing back into the room brightly and I had the urge to trip her. Emily came into the room, looking smug as she clutched the phone book to her chest and I let a small growl escape my lips. I also heard the responding growl of my alpha, who was glaring at me as he pulled Emily into his lap and kissing her scars.

"Who's going to be teaching you, babe?" Jared asked as he finally turned his attention away from the boring tv movie that was playing. "Raegan is. I know you want to wait Embry and we will. We just want to see how she acts when she's not with you. Kind of like an experiment" Kim answered, smiling innocently as she went to sit down next to Jared who pulled her legs into his lap. "I promise we won't even talk to her unless she talks to us first of course." Emily said, as she smiled at me, knowing she was protected by Sam.

"Hope you guys have fun," Jared said with a shrug as turned his attention back to TV. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win this fight until a thought came to mind, something I struggled with every day. "Her dance studio is over the treaty line." I knew I had a shitty smirk on my face as I watched Emily's face drop and Sam and Jared's heads pop up. "You're not going." Sam said to Emily, looking at her square in the eye and I knew I had won. 1 for Team Embry and 0 for Team Annoying, I win.

"You're not either, Kim." Jared said after a glance over at Sam. The visible pout on Kim's face was priceless until I heard the sound that would be my demise. "But Sam," Emily whined, her bottom lip sticking out a little. "It's only for thirty minutes twice a week and Kim and I are always cooped up in this house, never going anywhere. Why is it so wrong that we have a little enjoyment in our lives, just to meet someone who is going to be a part of our pack and besides, she may be able to help with our wedding dance and you know we need it."

I watched Sam mentally fighting with himself before he sighed, "Fine, go and have fun but stay together AND come straight back to La Push afterwards," he said, kissing her cheek. Correction here folks, the score is now Team Embry 0, Team Annoying 1, they win. I watched Jared give Kim the okay to go too and I groaned. "I just hoped Raegan would be ready for them because, Kim is not the most gracefully person in the world." Sam said as everyone laughed, while Kim turned red and Jared glared at Sam. I almost couldn't wait to see how their little dance class would go, revenge will be sweet.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and I hope to update soon! :] **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga nor do I pretend to. I just own all none recognizable characters. **

**Author's Note: The first part of the chapter is going to be in Kim's point of view then switch to Raegan, I know some people don't like switching POV's but I just think it works out better that way.**

Kim's POV

As Emily and I headed into the dance studio, I started to get nervous. I wasn't the most coordinated person in the world and if I was honest, I'm not in the best shape. I'm not fat by any means but I do not like physical activity, give me a day on the couch with a book over a work-out any day. Emily used to run before she and Sam had gotten together, so she had her cute little running outfit on that made her body look awesome while I was wearing sweatpants and one of Jared's shirts that he hadn't destroyed.

Emily turned back and smiled at me, looping her arm through mine. "Cheer up, Kim. We got what we wanted and besides it'll be fun!" _Oh yeah, as fun as a punch in the face_, I thought to myself as we headed into Raegan's dance room, after being pointed in the right direction by the employee at the front desk. We were thirty minutes early, due to Emily's excitement, so there wasn't anyone else around. Peering inside, we both watched gasped as we watched Raegan stretching on the bars in front of the mirrors. She finally put her foot back on the floor and moved away from the bar, standing on her the tips of her toes and began to move across the floor, as if she was floating. I assumed it was her, because she looked like a natural, the way she moved with such grace and poise. Emily turned to look at me with her mouth open before quickly turned back to the scene before her.

Raegan looked up and saw us in the mirror and smiled. "Hi, are you here for the hip-hop class?" Emily nodded and I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks at being caught being a creeper.

"Well, come on in! There is no reason to stand in the hallway, I'm Raegan by the way, and I'll be your dance instructor." She said, as she turned toward us smiling brightly. She was really pretty and she did have an awesome body, I could tell that even through her black leotard. Something I did notice however was her boobs; they seemed bigger than for the average dancer. I'm not a lesbian or anything; I just pay close attention to detail. We entered the room, looking around; Raegan had her arms stretched out above her head.

"Do you guys mind hanging out for a minute, I'm going to go change into more comfortable clothes." She asked, as she sauntered her way toward the door with a bag over her shoulder. She turned around to wait for our answer as Emily shook her head no and Raegan left. I looked at Emily after she was gone, who was smiling, "She seems sweet," she said as she set down on the hard floor and crossing her legs.

I nodded as I took a drink of water from the bottle that Jared and insisted I bring, just in case, just to have something to do. Emily started talking about something funny Sam did and before we knew it Raegan was back, and with her arrival a whole wave of self-consciousness hit me. She was wearing a bright green sports bra, a pair of capris work-out pants and she had let her hair down from its tight bun to a loose pony tail. Raegan came to sit between Emily and I and smiling slightly.

"I'm so rude, I forgot to introduce us. I'm Emily and this is Kim," she nodded to me and I smiled. Raegan smiled and laughed. "It's cool, I'm Raegan."

"So, how long have you been teaching?" Emily asked, trying to make things so formal, we wanted her to be comfortable around us. After all, when she finds out about Embry, she's going to need someone to talk to and who better than the wolf girls.

"Not very long actually," she said, laughing. "I made a deal with Madam Beatrice so I can pay for my ballet class by teaching a hip-hop class for her. It's not a bad deal really, I love dancing and hip-hop is super fun." She said, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Have you lived in Forks long?" I asked, trying my best to sound friendly. I tended to seem a little stand-offish to those who don't know me.

"Not really I moved here with my Mom about a month or so ago." She said as more people started to come in.

"So, Raegan, do you have a boyfriend?" _Way to be subtle, Emily._ I thought to myself as Raegan smiled. "Not really, but a met this really nice guy at the beach on the Native American reservation, La Push I think it was called. A couple of us that are in my ballet class went down to the beach and we happened to bump into each other and hit off straight away. That was a few weeks ago, in fact I'm seeing him tonight after class." Watching her face light up as she talked about Embry made me super happy, if anyone deserved a chance at happiness it was Embry. According to Jared, the elders were trying to figure out whom Embry's real father was. Jared had told me that since his mother was from a different tribe, the wolf trait had to come from his father. Emily had been trying to be extra nice to him lately, feeding him like nobody's business but it wasn't the same.

"Really? We're from La Push too! What's his name?" Emily said, with way too much fake enthusiasm in my opinion.

"Embry, Embry Call." Raegan said the smile that spread across her face as she said his name and I couldn't help but smile. Yep, that's the same goofy grin Emily gets when she talks about Sam, they are defiantly imprinted.

Before we could respond, more people came into the room and Raegan sighed. "It was nice meeting you guys." She smiled before heading over to the CD player, saying hello to different people as she went.

"I love her already!" Emily whispered to me, a slight squeal in her voice. I nodded, as we both stood up and went to sit our water bottles, phones and Emily's keys on the back wall. I checked my phone one last time and saw I had a text from Jared.

_Hey Babe just wanted to say hey and I love you. Hope you have fun with Emily and try not to scare the new girl off! :] Oh and be careful, I'd like to get you back in one piece. _

_-Jared _

I smiled as I read the text and quickly closed my phone when I heard Emily telling me to come on. I followed her to the back of the group and watched as Raegan put on a headset with a microphone. As we waited for her to start, I took the extra hair band from around my wrist and tied the back of my/Jared's t-shirt, so that it hugged my curves a little.

"Hey everyone, who's ready to shake their money makers?" I blinked, shocked at her sudden change in attitude and listened as most of the group wooed and there were a few cat-calls. She laughed and continued, seeming very comfortable with the small group ."For all of you who are first timers, just follow me. I do everything at least twice and the dance moves I teach you in the first two songs and used in the other five dance numbers." I felt my eyes widen when she said five, FIVE are you kidding me! I can barely make it through the Cha Cha slide. Raegan started the CD player, the instrumental version of Shake That by Eminem. Hm, I liked her taste in music at least.

One warm up and four songs later I felt like I was dying. I could hear myself breathing hard and my breaths were coming out in short gasps. I was so embarrassed, I was off beat with the rest of the class and I even fell flat on my ass. I could see Raegan's smiling face and I had the urge to kick her, not hard but still kick her and then Emily was going on like this was something we did daily and that made me want to kick her too but not hard. "Kim, are you alright?" I turned my head slightly and looked at Emily. "Do I look alright?" I snapped, gasping between each word and instantly regretted it. "Sorry, Em, I'm just not feeling well." I whispered as the last song stopped.

"Great work out everyone! We are going to cool down and then you're free to go and I hope to see you guys on Thursday!" After the cool down song, most of the class and I just collapsed on the floor, lying flat on my back with my arms over my head, I closed my eyes and tried to breath normally.

"You okay Kim?" I opened my eyes to see Raegan standing over me with Emily next to her. I had the urge to say no but I just nodded and got to my feet. "Thanks again for that great class Raegan!" Emily said as we gathered our belongings and headed out of the studio, waving one last time. As we got to Emily's car, I looked at her and said "Never again!" She laughed, shaking her head slightly and got into the driver's seat.

Raegan's POV

After Kim and Emily left the studio, I let out the giggles that I had been keeping in. Throughout the class I kept noticing that Kim was falling behind and she just was not coordinated but she didn't quit, I have to give her credit for that. Even though she couldn't dance to save her life, I really liked Kim and Emily too. They seemed super cool and I just felt like I clicked with them. I had tried not to stare at the scars on Emily's face, but they were hard not to notice. Even with the three long gashes across the right side of her face she was still beautiful, I thought so anyway.

Since everyone else had left already and Embry was running a little late, I began dancing again. While I was working on this move I had seen in a music video where I rolled my hips and shoulders, I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned around to see Embry leaning on the door frame, a big grin on his face. "If you dance like that, I may have to start coming to your hip-hop class." He said, smirking as he walked into the room. I rolled my eyes as him as I sat down and began to take my ballet shoes off. He sat down in front of me and brushed passed my hands and began to untie them for me.

"So how was your class?" He asked as he slid the right shoe off and began to untie the left. I laughed causing him to raise an eyebrow at me. "It was good, there was this girl named Kim and she was so uncoordinated, it was kind of sad actually. She even fell on her butt at one point." I watched as his face lit up and he began to laugh, like he knew something I didn't. Once he was done, he pulled my leg, causing me to slide closer to him, landing between his spread legs.

"I've missed you," he whispered as he moved his face closer to mine and kissed me gently. I always got the same reaction whenever I kissed him, like fireworks were going off in my head and electricity was pulsing through my body. "I missed you too," I said, as I pulled away slightly, lacing our fingers together.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked, after I pulled away from him and began to put tennis shoes on. Once I was done, he stood up and pulled me up with him. "I don't care," I said, laughing as he gave me a fake glare. "Is that your finally answer, Miss Anderson?" he asked as he came toward me, a playful smirk on his face. I nodded my head yes and turned to run from him, when he grabbed me around the waist and flipped me over his shoulder.

"Embry! Put me down!" I laughed as he started tickling my exposed stomach. "Are you ready to change your answer now?" he asked, stilling tickling me. After I choked out a yes he set me down on my feet and tried to hide his smile. "Now, what do you want to do tonight?"

I let my bottom lip stick out slightly, making my pout overly dramatic so he knew I was playing. "Awe, did I hurt your feelings?" he asked as I nodded my head yes. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Did that help?" I thought about it a minute before pointing to the opposite cheek, which he placed a kiss on. He raised his eyebrows in question and I pointed to my mouth and watched his grin grow as he kissed me. I stood up on my tip-toes, wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening our kiss. I don't know what it is about Embry but I feel so comfortable with him. I know I've only known him for about three weeks but it feels like I've known him my whole life. I've noticed lately that it sometime physically hurt me to leave him and if could swear Embry feels it too.

"So, dinner at the diner?" he asked, leaning his forehead on mine. I nodded and smiled at him, before going to grab my duffle bag and heading for the door. "Hey Rae," I turned around at the sound of the nickname he had given me. I usually didn't let anyone but my older brother Robbie call me that, but it felt right when Embry did so I let it happen. "You might want to cover up. I like the view but I don't want anyone else to enjoy the view too." He said, as I felt myself blushing as I pulled out my black workout jacket from my bag and put it on. "Better?" I asked, as he walked over to me and zipped the jacket up until you could only see part of the sports bra. "Much," he said, kissing my forehead. Embry grabbed my hand and led me out to his car, the heat from his hand feeling good against my skin.

Walking out of the studio and into the cool Washington air, a shiver went up my spine. Embry smiled at me and pulled closer, letting his natural body heat warm me up. Once we got to his old beat up truck, he opened the passenger side door for me, and I slid in before he ran around to the other side. He started the truck and put it into reverse and headed to the diner in town. It was starting to become a regular thing with us, going to the diner every Tuesday and Thursday and I liked it. I started switching through the radio stations when I heard the intro to Hungry like the Wolf come on, I left it on the station and began singing along. Embry was looking at me, amusement in his as when I got to the chorus and he pulled up to the diner.

"Duran Duran is an amazing band, don't judge me." I said, watching him shake his head and get of the truck and I followed suit. Embry met me at the front of the truck and grabbed my hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss to it. I giggled at him and was rewarded with a smile from him. As he lead me into the diner, I couldn't help but think about how much I love his smile. We got our usually booth, with our usually waitress and he ordered us our usually drinks and food orders. A water and chicken strip salad for me and a coke and double cheeseburger with a fries and mashed potatoes for him; at first I thought it odd how much he ate but now it was almost normal, for me anyway.

"We have to dress up for Halloween this Friday," I said, after we got our food. Most of our conversations were either we telling each other about ourselves or sharing random information. He looked up from his plate and smiled at me, like he was genuinely interested in the random crap I was saying.

"Oh yeah, what are you planning on dressing up at?" he asked, taking a bite of his burger. "Ally and I are going to be sexy vampires, fangs and all." I replied, nonchalantly, taking a drink of my water.

Embry dropped his spoon that he was holding, it hitting the plate with a light thud. "Um…are you sure that's what you want to be? What about a ballet dancer or a sexy police officer? Vampires are so common and I'm sure there will be tons of them. Oh! You could be a slutty Disney princess? I personally think you'd make a super-hot Jasmine." He was rambling and it sounded like he was having trouble breathing, which was really odd to me. "Embry, what's wrong?" I knew my eyes were filled with worry but I couldn't help it. The thought of him in any pain, rather it is physical or emotional it still made me want to burst into tears.

"I just…don't like the idea of you being dressed up as…a vampire. Besides you would look adorable as Jasmine and Ally could pull of the slutty Cinderella look very well." I felt a burning sensation course through my body, and all I could respond is with "Oh," I DID NOT like the idea of Embry thinking about Ally…especially in a slutty outfit. I mean he called me adorable and said she could pull off slutty. Ally was 5" 6', with blonde hair and deep blue eyes and most guys were after her. I liked Ally just fine but I really like Embry and I didn't like the idea of him liking Embry.

"Why do you look upset? I didn't mean to make you mad, I was just making a suggestion." I almost wanted to laugh at his expression, key word is almost. He seemed so worried about me being upset, that he looked on the verge of tears himself. I shook my head and smiled, putting my own hurt feelings a side, "I like the princess idea." The smile he gave me was worth me being the bigger person; it was my favorite smile that reached his eyes.

"Rae?" He asked, making me look up from my plate. "Hm?" I responded, finishing off my glass of water.

"How'd you like to go to Sam's for dinner Friday?" I felt my eyes widen at his question. He had told that Sam and their group of friends were like family, and Embry and Sam might even be biological brothers- test still pending. I knew it was a big deal for him to invite me to meet them, I felt the pressure of someone who is meeting the parents for the first time. As I watched him staring at me, with that hopeful smile I knew I couldn't say no. I nodded my head and grinned wider, leaning over the table to kiss me. Yep, if he kept kissing me like this, it was so worth meeting his friends.

**Author's Note: I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read, added this story to their alerts and favorites list, and especially reviewed. It makes me feel awesome! :] Reviews = Quicker Updates…just saying. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga nor do I pretend to. I just own all none recognizable characters.**

Raegan's POV

"Embry is genius, Raegan! Why didn't we think of the slutty princess idea before?" Ally exclaimed, as she put the finishing touches to her make up by adding bright red lipstick. I shook my head at her as I looked at myself in the full length mirror. It had taken going to Seattle but we had finally found the perfect costumes to wear for senior Halloween and I personally like this better than the slutty vampire. I flipped my braided ponytail over my shoulder and adjusted the sea foam green bottoms to my outfit; my stomach showed some but it didn't bother me. Ally's costume however left little to the imagination, her boobs were almost completely out and bottom of her dress barely covered her ass. Only knowing Ally for about a month I didn't understand why she wanted people to think she was a slut; she so wasn't, but if she's happy with the image I wasn't going to say anything.

"Stop messing with it! You look totally hot, if Embry can keep his hands off you when he picks you up after school today, he has to be gay." Ally said, finally turning her attention away from the mirror. "Now let's get going! I want to show off my costume before school starts!" She said, grabbing her backpack and headed out of her room.

The car ride to school was filled with Ally gossiping, talking about the party she's going to tonight with Tyler and us singing Sexy and I know it by LMAFO. Once in the parking lot at school and I got out of the car, I felt self-conscious and I really wished Embry was here to be my Aladdin. Ally looped her arm through mine and we headed for the front doors. We saw Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angelina standing with Bella and Edward; which was weird to me.

I mean, I liked Edward and Alice Cullen just fine, I kind of thought it was funny that all the girls tried to throw themselves at Edward but hey if you're into the 1900s vampire look then go for it, but I like my guys tan, muscular, and sweet with a great smile. I heard a snort and looked over at Edward and he smiled back at me and if I knew it wasn't possible I could have sworn he had heard what my thoughts.

"Hey Raegan, I like your costume." Mike said, with a flirtatious smile. Mike Newton was really sweet but I just didn't feel that way about him; he was more like an annoying brother than a boyfriend but I didn't have the heart to tell him that. "Thanks Mike," I replied, trying to make my smile not seem to fake.

"Ally, you make the perfect Cinderella!" Jessica gushed, looking over Ally. I could tell that she was thinking of ways to bad mouth Ally later to Lauren later and it pissed me off. "What are you supposed to be, Jess?" Ally asked and I almost laughed at Jessica's face, yep Ally knew what she was doing. "A racecar driver, duh!" She said and turned to go inside. Ally looked at me and winked. The rest of the day was very un-eventful, a lot of people said they liked my costume. Sitting in English, I was bouncing my leg as I watched the clock on the wall. I was ready to get out of here, it was my last class and I really wanted to see Embry. It had been since Tuesday since I had seen him and I felt like I was going insane: I knew it wasn't healthy but I would deal with it later.

"So Raegan, what are you plans for tonight?" Bella Swan asked and I was shocked. She had never tried to talk to me before but since the teacher had moved Edward to sit next to me I guess it gave her a reason. "I'm going to La Push. What about you?" As I said this, I noticed Edward get a small grin on his face as Bella explained her plans with Edward. When the bell rang I was up out of my chair and headed to my locker before I knew what I was doing. I shoved everything inside, knowing I wouldn't be doing any homework this weekend and slammed the locker door shut.

I waved to Ally as I exited the building and looked around for the familiar beat up black truck. When I saw it, I had the urge to run over but I controlled myself to a fast walk. Embry climbed out of the truck and came around to the passenger side; hugging me close to his body and nuzzling his face into my neck. Way too quickly he pulled away from me and looked disgusted. "What's wrong?" I asked, smelling myself, embarrassed that Embry thought I smelled bad. "Nothing, I just smelled…Edward Cullen's cologne and was just shocked." He said, not meeting my eyes and I rolled my eyes, wondering how the hell he knew what cologne Edward wore but I wasn't going to say anything, I didn't want to fight with him. "He sits next to me in English," I said, taking a step toward him and grabbed his arms. "Now, why don't you replace his scent with yours?" I was shocked at my own words and the seductive tone I had taken but he looked please and pulled my closer to him, wrapping his arms around me tightly and kissing the top of my head.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" He whispered as he pulled away and opened my door for me and I got in. The knot that had been sitting in the pit of my stomach since he had dropped me off at my house Tuesday night had went away ever since Embry and had hugged me. I knew that couldn't be healthy, but I'll deal with that later too. When he got in and pulled out of his parking spot and out of the parking lot and toward my house, I smiled at him. "I've missed you too." He looked over at me, his eyes roamed over my outfit and I couldn't help but smile at the hungry expression in his eyes. "You look great," he finally said, and I couldn't help but giggle. My phone went vibrated and looked down at the Caller ID to see Ally had sent me a text. As Embry lightly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel along with the song in his head, I read the text.

_Told you he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you! Glad to know he's not gay! Have fun and do something I would do for once! _

_-Ally _

I rolled my eyes and closed the phone without replying. Since I had moved to Forks Ally had been trying to get me to party with her but I was so not interested. I had ballet and Embry, I was happy. As we pulled up to my house, I let out a sigh and went to get out of the truck. In the excitement of Halloween I had almost forgotten that I was meeting Embry's "family" today. I looked over my shoulder to see Embry still sitting in the truck and I suddenly felt like I was going to cry. "You're not staying?" I asked, knowing he could hear me due to his window was down. He smiled and got out of the truck, turning it off first and followed me up to my front door. "Of course I am," he said, kissing my temple as I pushed open the door.

"Make yourself at home, I'm going to change and I'll be right down." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran upstairs. I took off the Jasmine costume and hung it up in my closet before taking out a pair of form fitting dark jeans and a pink baby doll top. I left my hair and makeup alone because I kind of like the braided look, I thought it made me have more of the Native American. My mom is part of the Quileute tribe, the only reason we didn't live on the reservation was that Mom was a surgeon and had been offered a full time position at the hospital in Forks. She didn't want to commute every day from the rez so she moved us here. I slipped into my Sperry's and hurried down the stairs.

I smiled when I got to the bottom of the stairs to find Embry spread out on the couch, asleep. I walked over and sat down on the very edge of the couch, next to his chest. I reached out with my right hand and poked his arm, when I got no reaction I went to poke his cheek when I felt a big, warm hand wrap around my wrist and pull me so I was lying on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. He snuggled closer and looked like he was going to get comfortable again as I giggled as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp only to have it tighten around me. I sighed and laid my head down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"We got to go Embry or we're going to be late," I said and he sighed dramatically and let me up. He stood up and stretched before grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. "Are you nervous?" He asked, pulling me to him and kissed my nose, I loved when he did cute things like that. I nodded and kissed my forehead, "You'll be fine, they are going to love you. Hell, they feel like they already know you by how much I talk about you." He said and I could hear the smile in is voice. I sighed and looked up at him; he looked so excited that I knew I couldn't back out now. "Let's go before I chicken out!" I laughed as I pulled him out of my house. This was going to be the longest car ride of my life.

**Author's Note: … Reviews = Quicker Updates. :]**


End file.
